Talk:In a Futile Attempt/@comment-26164274-20150923130355/@comment-26164274-20151104001337
Habitual Roleplaying Reminders Because each character, like a person, needs to be unique as possible or I will flip. Also because I constantly forget which ones have which traits so, yeah, whatever xD I cannot stand anymore generic shrugging/raising eyebrows for /every single one of them./ I just can't settle for that. They're human. They can't /all/ have the same habit. *Kate fiddles with charcoal sticks, which she always has with her. Her crooked half-grin is her signature expression. Sometimes she loses track of an uber long "small talk" conversation, because she believes there are so many more interesting things to be thinking of than answering a "how are you/how have you been" and other things along those lines. Small talk? EW. Borderline insane theories? YES. She gets philosophical most of the time. Toys with random objects. Forgets to blink so other party gets really freaked out when she stares at them straight for five minutes while talking. She shrugs a lot, a mix of half-shrugs and throwing her hands up. Out of all my characters, she is the embodiment of spontaneity and absolute unpredictability. It's borderline impossible for someone to get a surprised reaction from her because screw it, she's an INFP AND IF IT'S BEEN THOUGHT OF INFPS APPARENTLY HAVE EFFING THOUGHT OF IT. *Elodie is perfectly still with the one of the best poker faces ever. No seriously, she looks like a statue, so there are no very obvious quirks here. Her eyes glint with tiny sparks of what she's feeling 99% of the time, but it's discernible for the remaining 1%. Marginal half-shrugs come every once in a while. Normally 98% of her reactions come from her eyes- widening, narrowing, glinting, or color-changing. Her fingers run across her bagpipes every once in a while, especially when she's wondering if she should play them/find a place to play them. She speaks in single words because she believes the more she talks, the easier it is for people to see through her. The corners of her mouth turn up oh-so-slightly when she finds something amusing, but it, like everything else, disappears REALLY fast. She lists/tilts her head every now and then as well. Pursing her lips is something she does (not roleplayed yet ugh but screw it I'm making it canon canon) when she disapproves of something/is really anxious about something/or in serious "thinkingthinkingthinkingthinkingtriestoberationaldespitecirumstances" mode. In other words, WOW ELODIE PRACTICALLY ALL YOUR REACTIONS COME FROM YOUR UPPER BODY. *Joan is a lot like Elodie, aka a freaking living statue. Drums her fingers to a random tune sometimes. (Kate also does this, but it's more of Joan's thing.) Expression is almost always schooled carefully to be stoic. She arches a single eyebrow sometimes, but it's almost always dropped halfway through or dropped really quickly because like "EMOTIONS CAN BE USED AGAINST YOU" paranoia thing. Recently she's begun jamming her hands into her pockets. When she's thinking really hard/trying to analyze or calculate something, her eyes dart around actively. She's always logical af and is always criticizing theories. And of course, she judo flips people if they try to touch her. (Not so much these days, she just stiffens a lot and twitches.) Contrary to what I think might be the general automatic judgment about her, she's nowhere near judgmental. *Aspirin has another nickname:: SQ. No, her shoe size isn't 15, thank you very much. The nickname stands for her three signature reactions: SQuawks, SQuint, and SQueals. Some brainiac (note sarcasm) in Lil Bundles came up with it, and she was cool with it because at least it didn't stand for something like EQ's Englebert Quigley. She totes around her messenger bag (magically insulated so the cookies inside are ALWAYS warm) and her thermos bottle all the time. Halfway through conversation she offers whoever she's talking to a cookie most of the time. She has a lisp, plus speaking while deaf isn't advisable, so she signs or writes most of the time. She does make noise, though, leading right back to the whole SQ nickname. Making up Disney-related words is a hobby of hers, besides hacking into satellites and baking. She falls asleep once during an interesting conversation at the very, very least , and is still attempting to master the ability to sleep while standing up (aka she still falls to the ground if she's standing.) Has cheesy/dorky/nerdy platonic pick up lines for her closest friends as greetings. If anyone goes near her with a quill or an inkwell in hand, she will automatically faint. It's difficult to make her laugh, because when she laughs, it's guaranteed she will black out. Giggling fits do happen though. *Rheine is more expressive (thank God.) She wears her dragonfly bracelet nearly all the time, and she pulls at it a LOT when she's feeling uncertain/awkward/anxious/etc. She, too, is a massive shrugger, but she shrugs both shoulders and rarely does half. Also an eyebrow raiser, but she /cannot/ and I repeat /cannot/ raise a single eyebrow so it's always both. She bites her lip VERY VERY VERY RARELY. Her smile is a nearly a programmed feature when someone says something even the slightest bit funny. She laughs a lot and generally can find something funny in almost anything if she wants to. Sarcasm and backchatting people are a regular thing for her, accompanied with a classic eyeroll or disbelieving "howareyousoeffingUGH". And I think everyone already knows she's a sassy smartass when she f*cking feels like it, and IF YOU MAKE IT KNOWN THAT YOU DON'T LIKE IT WHEN SHE DOES THAT, SHE WILL DO IT MORE AND GO ON A WHOLE "GOTTA ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM" CHARADE until you stfu about it.